bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuru Shigami
Samuru Shigami '''(Japanese:白銀スバル (しろがね-), Shirogane Subaru, '''Subaru Shirogane) is a main character in B-Daman Crossfire and B-Daman Fireblast. His current B-Daman is Sonic=Dravise, an upgrade from his previous Lightning Dravise. Appearance Samuru is an eleven-year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes. His hair is in a small ponytail and the back end seems to be a black highlight. He wears a black ascot that tucks inside of his shirt and a golden button vest with rolled sleeves. He wears black gloves and black armband on his right arm. Underneath his vest he wears a purple shirt. He wears large white pants and black/gray boots. Official Bio The top B-Shot in the West Block. His B-Daman is the rapid-fire type Lightning Dravise. Contrary to Riki, he is cool and reserved. He is proud and has a sharp mind. He is a boy of many mysteries who makes no attempt to open up to any of the other B-Shots. He senses some sort of power in Riki that is different from the other B-Shots. Though he does not think much of Riki at first, he eventually starts to consider him a rival. Personality Samuru exhibits the qualities of a Tsundere type of character. He first comes out as aloof and serious while maintaining an air of coolness. However, Samuru quickly warmed up to Riki and everyone else while still maintaining his aloofness. The reason for this is given that he and his father, an archaeologist; often move from one place quickly to another and as a result, Samuru never had the chance to make any long time friends. Samuru rarely talks in long sentences. His B-Daman, Lightning Dravise, is more talkative and is often silenced by Samuru. Samuru's personality becomes a little lighter in B-Daman Fireblast. Biography B-Daman Crossfire Samuru debuted in B-Daman Crossfire near Riki's working booth at the town market. He was being spoken to by his Lightning=Dravise unknown to Riki, Riki confronts him about the voice but Samuru simply walks away without a word. Later on he is seen by Riki within a B-Daman Facility training with his Lightning=Dravise. While practicing he fires off a combination of shots that from themselves into a Dragon and strike the wall showing off Samuru's power. After he is finished he and the other facility members welcome Riki. During testing Samuru receives a perfect score on stage 2 once again showing off his power. After testing is over Samuru stays behind to detail the real strength that Riki showed by leaving a crater on the doors. B-Daman Fireblast Samuru returns in B-Daman Fireblast with his new B-Daman Sonic=Dravise, in episode 01, at the end he is shown using his new Emblem Charge Shot, the "Speed of Sound Hurricane", to demonstrate his power. He then is challenged and stalked later by Mitsuru Hachisuka, and end up battling him and his Slot=Beedle, easily defeating him. Gallery Trivia *So far, there were two attempts on his life. One is where during a Cross Fight event in one of the penultimate episodes of B-Daman Crossfire, where the Dragold-possessed Rudy Sumeragi slipped and fell on his back. Indignant, he took it out on Samuru with his Smash Dragold's Super-Shot, sending him flying off a cliff, as Novu Moru watched on from the shadows, satisfied that one obstacle to his plans for world domination was eliminated. However, Samuru survived, as he lost consciousness in Riki's arms. The second attempt on his life was at the end of Episode 05 of B-Daman Fireblast after Mitsuru defeats him in a Road Fight Revenge challenge. Samuru was about to go after Mitsuru, but from the shadows, Agent Chaos caused a scaffolding platform to collapse, intending to do away (or at least injure badly) Samuru, knowing that he caught on to her proposition with Mitsuru. Of course, at the beginning of Episode 06, he survived, using the "Speed of Sound Hurricane" Emblem Charge, but not unscathed. *His family name "Shirogane" means Platinum in Japanese while his given name "Subaru" is the Japanese for the Pleiades constellation. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Protagonists